luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
The Puffshrooms! (episode)
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Puffshrooms! is the second episode of season 2. This episode debuts the Puffshrooms, in which they are Fume Shroom's kids. It aired on November 11, 2015. Synopsis We see some newer plants in this episode, including Bloomerang. What will be the outcome of Bloomerang, after encountering the zombies? And who is Wilhelm again? Plot Bloomerang wakes up in a torture chamber made by Dr. Zomboss. Other plants have been captured there as well, such as Laser Bean, Spring Bean, Citron, and Lightning Reed and Lightning Rodger. Zomboss then shows the room around to Head Zombie, Coney, and Ed, which he describes this is the place where they interrogate plants and get to learn their answers about the Plants and their team. He then shows his latest invention known as the "Zomboss Fruit Juicer 2000", which will easily convince the plants into talking. He uses the Intensive Carrot as an example to get him to talk, but the carrot was unable to tell him anything, as he refuses to answer any questions from the zombies. Coney tries to ask questions to the carrot, but was unable to. After several questions, Coney gets bored and now wants to kill the carrot, but not before Head Zombie asks the question if the carrot knows what will happen if they manage to defeat Peashooter and find the whereabouts of Dr. Sunflowerstein. Once again, the carrot refuses to answer any questions no matter how hard they try, thus leading to his execution. (But not before Zomboss puts his titular sticker onto the Fruit Juicer 2000.) From then on, the carrot turned into carrot juice for the zombies, which will help them become invincible for twenty minutes. A second carrot is placed into the juicer since Ed wants to ask questions, even if they came off as random. At this rate the second carrot couldn't stand the stupidity any longer, and wishes to be executed himself as the zombies do so. The plants watch in horror as they witness the torture being upon the carrots. A third carrot was then placed in the juicer as Head Zombie asks questions relating to time travel and how they can get to other worlds. The Intensive Carrot does not know, neither does he know about the next plant to be revealed soon. Head Zombie begins to ask then where was Crazy Dave throughout the entire show, the Intensive Carrot lies that he is dead, which leads Dr. Zomboss to be skeptical, thinking he may be alive or stuck in a time loop. The Intensive Carrot then says the truth that Crazy Dave has been stuck in a time warp right now, as he found the carrots in the Neon Mixtape Tour. Before Zomboss can get any information relating to Penny, however, Coney accidentally kills the carrot before he can answer, causing Coney to be kicked out. Before the next plant can be interrogated, Bloomerang comes and frees all the other plants, whom then make their escape. Head Zombie reports this news to Dr. Zomboss, but the doctor himself had enough information regarding of Crazy Dave's whereabouts and why he is gone. He then reveals that Dr. Sunflowerstein was an advocate for Dave, much how Head Zombie is to Zomboss. Now that Sunflower is eliminated for now, there is no leader for the plants. With her out of the way, they can finally focus on the brains. Bloomerang then escapes from the lab, having been separated from the rest of the others whom has escaped. Meanwhile, Peashooter laments about the plants' loss, but thankfully, Sunny is there to support him, hoping that next time they will do better. Bloomerang then appears to the plants, introducing himself and how he managed to escape Dr. Zomboss's lab. Lily Pad then exclaims that the waters are going down surprisingly low, but Peashooter reassures that he will be fine. All of the sudden, Fume Shroom comes to Peashooter to tell him the news about his kids as he drags him along to show him as the plants get ready for battle. Much to Peashooter's shock there are twelve kids from Fume Shroom, whom names are Sally, Fume Shroom Jr., Lazlo, Theodore, Bob, Paco Jr., Paco Sr., Rato, Bill, Jimbo, Ned, and Domoarigato Mr. Rodrigo. Featured Characters * Peashooter * Sunny * Fume Shroom * Puffshrooms (debut) * Bloomerang (debut) * Laser Bean * Citron * Lightning Reed * Lightning Rodger * Lily Pad * Garlic Angel * Cabbage-pult * Doom Shroom * Cattail * Sun Shroom * Hypno Shroom * Magnet-Shroom * Wall-nut * Dr. Zomboss * Coney * Ed * Head Zombie Transcript The Puffshrooms!/Transcript Trivia * This marks the debut of the Puffshrooms, as the title implies. * While Citron debuted in this episode albiet as a cameo, he didn't make his major appearance until in the episode Monkey Business. * It was also revealed that Coffee Bean, a friend of Garlic Angel's, was killed in the lab prior to the series. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Episodes Category:Videos Category:Content from LuigiFan00001